1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
Typically, since a cooling device of a work vehicle is exposed to the flow of air in an engine room, it is easy for dust to become adhered. As a result, it is necessary to perform cleaning of the cooling device. For example, in a work vehicle which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-123940, an oil cooler, a radiator and a fan shroud are disposed to be separated at predetermined intervals. The oil cooler, the radiator, and the fan shroud are fixed to a frame with bolts. When cleaning the radiator and the oil cooler, an operator removes the bolts which fix the radiator and the oil cooler, and the radiator and the oil cooler are hoisted up by a crane. Then, after the radiator and the oil cooler have been removed from a vehicle body, cleaning of the radiator and the oil cooler is performed.